To be or not To be Sousuke
by Realhunter
Summary: Sagara es incapaz de activar a voluntad el Lambda del Arbalest... Y Mithrill le dará la oportunidad en un experimento de insospechadas consecuencias...
1. El Experimento

**_TO BE OR NOT TO BE SOUSUKE_**

_Por_

_RealHunter_

_

* * *

  
_

_DISCLAIMER: Full Metal Panic!, sus personajes y argumento, son propiedad registrada de sus respectivos licenciatarios. Esta narración no pretende en modo alguno vulnerar esos derechos, sino proporcionar un momento sano de diversión y esparcimiento._

_

* * *

  
_

_**I.-EL EXPERIMENTO**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Instituto Jindai**_

_**Lunes**_

_**08:00AM**_

-Idiota, Idiota, Idiota, Idio...

-¡Buenos Dias, Kana-Chan! - La camarita rosada de Kyoko dió su primer Clic! Del día, retratando una iracunda Chidori Kaname, con el rostro desencajado de furia, sin hallar a esa hora en quien descargarla- Mmmm??? ¿Qué hizo ahora Sagara-Kun?

-...El idiota lo hizo de nuevo...

-...Hizo qué?

-...Se llevó mis apuntes de historia y no me los devolvio... Justo antes del parcial -Los ojos y hombros caidos y la boca en un gesto quebrado de desesperacion le dijeron a Kyoko cuanto era lo que el muchacho traía de cabeza a su amiga, y cuan extrañamente la hacía conducirse- Y si no contesta mis llamados es que ya no me lla... ¿Hm?

El melodioso pitido de su celular le provocó un repentino mohín de sorpresa... metiendo la mano al bolsillo de su falda lo sacó y miró por un instante el identificador... Y Tokiwa Kyoko nunca hasta ese momento había visto a Chidori Kaname crecer literalmente envuelta en llamas de furia incandescente, mientras sus colmillos crecian ansiosos de devorar pieza por pieza al desesperante idiota chalado militar emisor de la llamada...

-¡¡¡¡SOUSUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

-Eso me dolió...

-¡MIS APUNTES, ANIMAL, ME DEJASTE SIN MIS APUNTES!

-...Lo siento...

-¡¡¡SENTIRLO NO VA A MEJORAR MI NOTA EN EL PARCIAL, SARGENTO SAGARA...!!! -De pronto se detuvo... Chidori reconoció en medio de su furia el tono de voz- ...Sousuke...

-¿Chidori?

-¿Estás..?

-No -Respondió secamente- Es clasificado. Voy camino al Cuartel...

-¿Volverás?

-¡Hai!

-...No olvides mis apuntes...

-Ya están en mi bolsa de equipo.

-Bien. Cuidate ¿Quieres?

-Volveré mañana. Soy tu seguro, Chidori...

-B...Bien... A... Adios, Sousuke... Nos... nos vemos...

Se sentía extraño... Aquel loco militarista la sacaba de sus casillas con su paranoia terrorista, viendo enemigos hasta en las taquillas del instituto, las que volaba sin compasión ni cuartel... Pero dentro de todos esos actos exagerados, nacidos tanto del instinto como del entrenamiento y los horrores que había vivido en su infancia guerrillera... Chidori descubría lo mucho que le gustaba ese joven callado, que a pesar de no reconocer otras pautas de conducta que su unica vida de adiestramiento y servicio, se comportaba, y muy a su manera, muy tierno y atento con ella... si a sabiendas de ser pieza clave de la Tecnología Oscura, el la protegía y libraba de los peligros como lo hacía, no era tanto por su misión militar... La suave sonrisa que le fue asomando a los labios hizo abrir desmesuradamente la boca a Kyoko... Que olvidada del gesto luminoso de Chidori al darse cuenta que aquel desquiciado se interesaba por ella, no le sacó ni una sola foto...

_**Isla Merida**_

_**10:00AM**_

_**Lunes**_

-¿Ha llegado ya, Comandante Kalinin?

-Su transporte ya tocó tierra, Capitana Testarossa -De pie a su lado, Respondió seca y militarmente cortés- En unos instantes se presentará a su despacho...

-Bien -Repentinamente agradada de la noticia, Tessa comenzó a girar juguetonamente en su gigantesca silla... hasta que su inevitable talento para hallar su lugar en el suelo comenzó su insidioso camino para llegar hasta ella- Sousuke no ha tardado nada en responder a mi llama...AYYYYYYYYYY!!!

El Comandante Andrei Kalinin, un soldado curtido en los avatares del combate, un sobreviviente nato que había vivido cosas espeluznantes en su carrera, que había salvado el pellejo indemne o casi indemne en muchas oportunidades y se había salido con la suya en todas ellas cumpliendo su misión... No estaba preparado para la visión que el blanco de sus ojos le transmitió en segundos... Su capitana, cayendo estrepitosa y desarticuladamente al suelo... Se lanzó sin miedo, piedad o cuartel tras la vida de su oficial superior...

-¡Capitana! -Sus brazos y su cuerpo se lanzaron al asalto sin contemplaciones... y se detuvo, sacado absolutamente de balance, poniendose firme, con los ojos clavados en la pared frontal- ¡Capitana! Mis disculpas, Capitana... No ha sido mi intención...

-¿Comandante Kalinin? -Tessa, con el orgullo más adolorido que su cuerpo, notó desde el suelo la maniobra... Y al darse cuenta del azoramiento del hombre, se puso a pensar despaciosamente en su actitud... y al recorrer con su vista buscando la causa... La encontró... Con los ojos casi en blanco y salidos de las orbitas, se dio cuenta que la caida la había dejado en el suelo entre el escritorio y la silla... Sus pies y piernas estaban más arriba que su cabeza... Su oficial falda del uniforme en su cintura... Y su alba y coquetamente discreta lenceria adolescente... Completamente al descubierto...

¡DISCULPEMECOMANDANTEDISCULPEMECOMANDANTEDISCULPEMEPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVOR!-Las palabras salieron tan a la velocidad de la luz de su boca, como el movimiento avergonzante y desesperado de ponerse de pie, bajar sus indiscretas faldas y tomar asiento nuevamente (Esta vez sin jugar con el), asumiendo casi con dolor y dureza la postura oficial que le era propia... Roja como una señal de tráfico, y con el rostro desencajado de vergüenza- ...No ha sido mi intención... No...

-...Aquí no ha pasado nada... Capitana Testarossa...

El pitido melodioso del intercomunicador vino a salvarla de la incomoda situación...

-¿Sí?

-Ha llegado el Sargento Sagara, Capitana...

-Hagalo pasar.

Sousuke entró al amplio despacho con paso marcial y rigido, haciendo cortesmente la venia...

-¡Sargento Sousuke Sagara se presenta, Señora!

Tessa se permitió unos segundos de femenina contemplacion... Aquellos anchos hombros, aquellos brazos que alguna vez sostuvieron su pena inmediatamente después del episodio del secuestro del Danaan... Aquel abrazo y su aroma infinitamente masculino, pero casi dulce, que solo hizo que sus lagrimas mojaran sin piedad la camisa de su uniforme y...

-Ehem... -Kalinin tosió discretamente, pero la Capitana Testarossa quedó como una gata asustada colgada del techo al sentirse nuevamente pillada in fraganti. Sacudio rápidamente la cabeza para centrar sus pensamientos- Descanse. ¿Tuvo un buen vuelo, Sargento?

-Sin novedad, Señor...

-Perfecto -Tessa intervino- Sargento Sagara, desde que comenzó a pilotear el Arbalest ¿Cuantas veces ha podido activar el dispositivo Lambda Driver a voluntad?

-Ninguna.

-¿Y le gustaría poder hacerlo?

-...Esa máquina... -Soltó la frase contenidamente, pero con rabia y desconsuelo mezclados-...No creo poder...

-...Nuestro departamento de investigación ahora cree que sí -Tessa levantó su dedo, guiño un ojo y su sonrisilla juguetona arruinó el serio briefing-¡Son muy inteligentes!

Kalinin y Sagara llegaron al suelo en fracciones de segundo, atraidos por la impactante inconsistencia infantil de la Capitana, como si la tierra hubiera aumentado cien veces su fuerza de gravedad... Rehaciendose entre sacudidas de uniforme y toses tomaron atención de nuevo...

-Por eso te hicimos venir, Sagara-San... -Kalinin tosió nuevamente... Sagara deseó en un segundo estar en el instituto, y sufrir en fila los abanicazos, patadas voladoras, batazos y las demás variadas formas de tortura que Kaname le inflingía cuando hacía algo, que lo que estaba viviendo en ese mismo instante- ¿Comandante Kalinin?

-Sargento Sagara -Kalinin lo miró seriamente, y por fin desde que entrara se sintió cómodo mientras tomaba atención a su camarada y protector- Si recuerda los primeros briefings desde el momento que se le asignó el ARX-7, debe recordar que el Lambda Driver reacciona al estado mental del piloto... mientras mas relajada y profundamente concentrado esté, el potencial del dispositivo será mucho mayor... Investigaciones clandestinas con drogas inductoras como el H269-6 de los sovieticos han conseguido resultados apreciables... Pero con profundo riesgo mental y físico para el piloto... Sin embargo, Nuestro Departamento de Investigación ha logrado finalmente aislar una molécula activa, la TD69... y ha determinado hacer una prueba médica de campo...

-...Van a inyectarme esa cosa... -Sousuke bajó la cabeza- Quieren ver si puedo activar el Arbalest...

-No solo eso... -Tessa, esta vez impresionantemente seria, lo miró directamente a los ojos- Van a hacerte un seguimiento de doce horas desde el momento de la inoculación, mediran tus variables vitales en reposo, piloteando, y en ejercicio de fuego real... La sargento Mao y el Sargento Kurz te dispararan emboscados para ver si logras activarlo...

-¿Dispa...¿Dispararame de verdad?

-Asi es, Sargento Sagara -El Comandante Kalinin le dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora- El ejercicio ha sido acotado a menos de la mitad de su alcance normal, y la carga de cartuchos para las armas ha sido disminuida en un 30 por ciento... Si los disparos llegan a tocar al Arbalest, no sufrirá daño más apreciable que un poco de pintura rayada... ¿Preguntas?

-No Señor...

-Bien -Tessa intentó disimular su preocupación incrementando su perfil oficial- Presentese ahora mismo en la enfermería exterior de la base para iniciar la prueba. Puede retirarse.

...Doce horas... Sousuke se retiró marcialmente de la oficina de la capitana, y al instante su paso se volvió cansino y arrastrado mientras caminaba como un condenado a muerte al lugar que le habían indicado "_Es el interes superior de la misión... Van a drogarme... Van a drogarme... Van a drogarme..._"

_**Apartamento de Chidori Kaname**_

_**19:30PM**_

_**Lunes**_

El gesto de incrédula reprobación que surcaba el Rostro de Kaname no tenía límites... Había decidido, contra toda posibilidad, intentar enseñarle algo más de matemáticas a Kyoko para salvar los créditos necesarios para no reprobar... y el asombroso galimatías de sus cuadernos, y los intentos increibles y chapuceros de la chica por sacar adelante una Integral condenada de antemano al fracaso más absoluto y estrepitoso, la tenían pacientemente expectante del momento en que se rindiera...

-¡Terminé!

-...Está mal, Tokiwa...

-¡Pero si la completé..!

-...Está mal, Tokiwa...

-...Pero si tú me dijiste...

-...Yo te dije esto, Kyoko -Con sus ojos convertidos en dos pequeñísimos lunares negros, Kaname levantó con gesto dramático su cuaderno, apuntando con su dedo como un reloj cucú a su propio ejercicio-... Ocho renglones.... Tú dilucidaste la misma integral ¡EN CUATRO HOJAS! -Dejó descansar su cabeza sobre los libros, totalmente vencida- ...Y mal...

-¡¡¡BUAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! ¡¡¡¡VOY A REPROBAAAAAAAAAAAAAARR!!!

-¿No pudiste, Kyoko? -Oren salía relajadamente de la cocina- Tranquila. Mejor hagamos una pausa y bebamos algo de Té ¿Les parece?

-¿Tanto te demoraste? -Kaname la miró con un gesto de duda- ...Ni que lo hubieras plantado...

-No -Oren sonrió levemente- Estaba hablando por teléfono con Hayashimizu sempai... Parece ser que por prestar ciertos servicios al Instituto, específicamente a los profesores que no sean de nuestro nivel, van a otorgar cierto número de créditos en blanco... Para gastártelos en las asignaciones en las que vengas fallando... -Sonrió amistosamente- ¿Te interesa, Kyoko?

Arigato Oren-sama

Arigato Oren-sama

Arigato Oren-sama

Arigato Oren-sama

Arigato Oren-sama...

Mientras Kyoko le agradecía de rodillas, como quien agradece las dadivas de una diosa, una Oren sonriente la tomaba de las manos para tranquilizarla... Y Kaname echaba ojeadas preocupadas a su teléfono móvil "_¿Donde te Metiste, Sousuke? Solo vuelve de una pieza ¿Quieres? No puedo golpear a la pobre de Tokiwa... Me haces falta aquí..._"

_**Isla Merida**_

_**21:30PM**_

_**Lunes**_

-Uruz-6 a Uruz-2...¿Ves lo que yo estoy viendo, Nee-San?

-Pero ¿¡Qué Pu** y Jo**** Mi**** le dieron a Sousuke!?

-Aquí TDDHQ... -Tessa estaba sonrojada. Era una Militar... Pero sentía que nunca se acostumbraría a la filosa lengua de la Sargento Mao- Controle su lenguaje en el canal, Uruz-2...

-Entendido, TDDHQ... Pero... ¡Pobres los hijos de Pu** que le hicieron esta Mari**** Mi**** de Experimento si no lo devuelven a su estado normal! ¡Desearan devolverse corriendo al C*** de sus madres y devolverle los genes a las V***** de sus padres si no lo consiguen y los alcanzo! ¡Juro que les cortaré los Co***** con una bayoneta sin filo y se los pondré de aretes!

-¡Sargento Mao! ¡Basta!

-Tiene razón, Nee-San... -Kurz se retorcía de la risa en la cabina de su M9- ...Hacemos esto en el interés de la ciencia... -Otra salvaje carcajada lo sacudió al ver su monitor HUD- No... No es posible... Viene corriendo por la selva sin siquiera cubrirse...

-...Solo le falta venir deshojando una margarita por Kaname-Chan...

-¡Una frase más como esa en el canal y los daños de TODOS los AS de este ejercicio saldrán de tu salario, Uruz-2! -Tessa había acusado el golpe: a solas en su M9, Mao sonrió-¿Entendido?

-...Entendido.. -Mao se inquietó un poco... Era fuego reducido.. ¿Pero si Sousuke estaba tan embotado y el impacto tanto de su escopeta boxer como el Gatling que montaba weber en su máquina en esta oportunidad, le hacían daño por choque o agitación?- A lo nuestro, Kurz... Recuerda, Nada de partes vitales, solo extremidades ¿Entendido?

-Recibido, Uruz-2... Moviendome hacia posición Fuego-1, ECM activado... TDDQH, aquí Uruz-6, En posición...

-Uruz-2, moviendome a posición Fuego-2, ECM activado... TDDHQ, Aquí Uruz-2, En posición...

-ooo-

-¿Algo en vista, AI?

-_Los sensores Tácticos no detectan reacción... ¿Se encuentra bien, Sargento?_

-¡Ando de Maravillas, AI! ¡Hasta le haría un Striptease total arriba de tí a mi princesa Capitancita Bombón Testarossa!

...En el Centro de Control, Tessa se tapó los ojos, roja como una manzana, deseando estar a cuatro metros bajo tierra...

-No es él mismo, Capitana...

-...Mardukas...

-No soy entendido, Capitana... Pero una sustancia experimental destinada a liberar el pensamiento de un piloto para conectarse al sistema... Funciona como la desinhibición que algunos sienten con el consumo excesivo de alcohol...

-...Entiendo...

Sin que Sagara lo supiera (Y ella se aseguraría que nadie lo supiera jamás), ella había supervisado directamente todo el proceso del experimento desde el momento mismo en que se recostó en la camilla a soportar el pinchazo en su vena... Y cuando quedaron a solas un instante, ella no pudo contener la tentación de posar sus finos dedos en las facciones del durmiente Sargento... Le habían explicado que la función primaria del compuesto era producir sueño inducido profundo... una forma , le dijeron, más rápida y contundente de "Abrir puertas" hasta su cerebro... A intervalos cuidadosamente estudiados ella iba a controlar el progreso de su estado de sueño, y en todas ellas las caricias a su rostro se fueron profundizando... Y ya no pudo soportarlo más... Mirando en todas direcciones como una Ladrona a punto de cometer un crimen, se decidió a robar algo muy preciado para ella... A escasos centimetros de los labios de Sousuke, sin embargo, se sorprendió al verlos moverse. Primero Levemente, y luego con más decisión...

-...Chidori...

-...Chidori...

Los ojos comenzaron a aletear con mayor rapidez bajo los parpados cerrados y entonces supo que iba a despertar de un momento a otro ¡Porqué siempre tenía que ser así! ¡Porque cuando quería demostrar lo que sentía el siempre lo echaba a perder! ¡Y tenía el descaro de pronunciar otro nombre en vez del suyo!

No bien despierto, Sousuke abrió los ojos... Un portazo había terminado con la mejor parte de su sueño...

-ooo-

-_Dos AS detectados, Dos mil metros, saliendo de cubiertas ECM... Etiquetas... Hostil-1, Radial 4.5 Grados, izquierda, Hostil-2, Radial 4.5 Grados, derecha..._

-¡Conecta tu cachivache infernal entonces, AI! ¡Veamos como se comporta este juguetito!

-_Defina "Juguetito"_

-¡Conecta el Lambda de una vez! ¡¿Puede tu espeso cerebro artificial procesar eso?!

-_...Conectando Lambda Driver... Todos los Sistemas Listos..._

Sousuke se concentró... Recordó el Incidente de Khanka... Siempre lo recordaba... Recordaba la rabia que había sentido en el momento que Chidori punzó cruelmente su corazón cuando comenzó a describirle las bajezas que le harían a su cuerpo y espíritu si él no la defendía... ¿Entonces porque su mente se estaba recreando con él haciéndole guarrerias? "_Ay, Chidori, que bien te sientan esas pantaletas de encaje... Y ese corsé... ¿Y porqué no te lo quitas para que puedas respirar mejor ? ¡No sabes las ganas que le tengo a lo que hay debajo de el! ¡Increible, son hermosas! ¿Puedo tocarlas? ¿En serio? ¿Tambien te quito la pantaleta? Estas desatada... Tienes un hermoso y suave trasero, Chidori... Y... Si mejor te toco... Ahí...?_"

La noche se iluminó como una aurora boreal de proporciones gigantescas... No había instrumento capaz de medir tal reacción... la Escopeta Boxer y el Gatling cayeron desarmados pieza a pieza de las manos de los M9... Mao y Kurz ni siquiera habían podido disparar desde esa distancia... Cuando se dieron cuenta con espanto que la reacción, en vez de cesar, seguía creciendo... Ambos Arm Slaves se estremecían y comenzaban a desarmarse a pasos agigantados... Mao, desesperada, recurrió a los restos de su IA para que hallara la frecuencia de operación de Sousuke...

-¡¡¡DESPIERTA, SOUSUKE!!! -Mao Gritó con todas sus fuerzas por la radio-¡¡¡MALDICION, DESPIERTA, NOS ESTÁS MATANDO!!!

-Ya no da para más... -Filosofó con increible tranquilidad Kurz- Mi unidad de autodestrucción se activó... Hubiera querido darte más amor y cariño que problemas, Nee-San...

-¡Callate, Kurz! ¡¡¡¡DESPIERTA YA SOUSUKE!!!! ¡¡¡¡SOUSUKEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

El Arbalest apagó sus fuegos artificiales tan repentinamente como los había encendido... Kurz aún veía con espanto su secuencia... Se había seteado la más corta... Y se había detenido por si sola a poco menos de tres segundos del final...

-Mmmm....

-¿Sousuke?

-Aqui... Uruz-7... Incapacitado... Uruz-2...

-¡Casi nos matas, mocoso insolente!

-No recuerdo nada... Tengo el corazón sobreexcitado... Sintomas de Mareo y cefalea...

-Quitate el casco y relajate... Ya vienen por nosotros...

-ooo-

-¿Recuerda algo?

-No, Capitana -El Coronel Mardukas se acomodó con estudiado gesto sus gafas- El Comandante Kalinin lo entrevistó en la Enfermería... Ni siquiera sabe que estuvo a punto de eliminar a su equipo. Su mente está clara hasta el momento en que entró a la selva con el Arbalest...

-¿Entonces?

-No podemos decirle nada. Investigación declaró el procedimiento sellado de Alta Prioridad. Se incautaron de todos los respaldos de la operación... Hasta las grabaciones de procedimientos de los AS... De hecho, este experimento peligroso nunca existió...

-¡No podemos dejarlo así! -Reclamo ella indignada- ¡Ni siquiera sabemos cuanto más durara su estado!

-Por eso, Capitana, quieren llevárselo...

-¡¿QUE?!

-Quieren estudiar el efecto a largo plazo de la administración del compuesto... Las previsiones en sus informes hablan de un período de doce horas para eliminarlo de su sistema... Pero desean ver las interacciones a largo plazo...

-No, Coronel... Sagara volverá a Tokio...

-...Capitana...

-Nosotros le hicimos venir para participar en esta experiencia, y le dijimos que eran solo doce horas...Cuando nuestros médicos lo encuentren en condiciones abordará el vuelo de rutina como estaba previsto...

-Como ordene, Capitana...

Caminaron despaciosamente por la pista hacia el avión... Aún estaba algo confundido, pero ya mas tranquilo al darse cuenta que estaba en sus cabales... ¿Qué era lo que había ocurrido en la selva durante la prueba que todos guardaban silencio? ¿Que era lo tan terrible que la Capitana Testarossa apenas podía mirarlo a la cara sin sonrojarse como una manzana?

-...Comandante...

-Te lo repito, Sargento Sagara... Es clasificado... Solo puedo decirte que la prueba cumplió sus objetivos -Kalinin le extendió una mano con una cajita en ella- Investigación se negó al principio, pero los convencí que era lo mejor... Inyectate esto en el brazo en cuanto llegues al piso franco, justo antes de dormirte... No te preocupes, Hazlo... La señorita Kaname tendra vigilancia pasiva durante todo el tiempo que este preparado te haga dormir... Le hará bien descansar un poco, Sargento...

-Hai!

-Buena suerte, y buen viaje, Sargento Sagara...

Kalinin se alejó de la pista sin mirar atrás... "_Admiro tu tranquilidad, Sargento... Y espero que estés a la altura y te aguantes como un soldado de todo lo que esta por venir para ti..._" Decidido, tomó la radio desde su cintura...

-Uruz-2 y Uruz-6, preparense para partir... su objetivo ya está en camino...

_**Tokio**_

_**17:30PM**_

_**Martes**_

No podía entenderlo... No era la primera vez que Sousuke desaparecía de su vista por sus "Actividades" que en mucho más de una oportunidad la habían comprometido seriamente... Pero algo en su interior le decía a gritos que esta no era una misión normal... Las horas pasaban, y ella sentía una extraña desazón... Se dió cuenta que comenzaba a sentirse desamparada y sola sin él. No había apartado a Kyoko a la salida del Instituto por temor que alguna acción contra ella resultara en daños para su amiga... Sino para que no la vieran triste por la falta que le hacía tener a Sagara a su lado... Mientras caminaba meditabunda de vuelta a su piso, bajó la cabeza, rabiosa e incrédula al mismo tiempo "_...Te odio, Sousuke... Yo no debo sentir esto, yo no debo sent..._"

-¿Porqué esa cara, Chidori? Odiaría saber que es por mi culpa...

Chidori pensó en un instante que la misma muerte había venido por ella sin apelación posible...

-...Tu rostro es demasiado bello como para que yo me tome la tonta licencia de afearlo con una pena...

Completamente paralizada, asustada... No, en pánico absoluto, giró mecánicamente sobre sus talones...

-So...So... ¿Sousuke?

-000-


	2. Encore! Encore!

**_II.- ENCORE! ENCORE!*_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

Cuando su vista se posó en el origen de aquella voz tan conocida... No podía dar crédito a sus ojos... Los Jeans algo desteñidos discretamente cerca de la cadera, zapatillas de vestir de un neutro color marrón oscuro, la suelta camisa de algodón de un suave color blanco crudo, y la chaqueta de aviador sobre sus hombros no eran propias de la persona que conocía... Menos aún su cabello... Parecia ¿Sería posible que Sousuke hubiese ido a la peluquería? Con su paranoia terrorista no había aguantado ni cinco minutos la única vez que se animó a entrar en una... Chidori ya se había hecho a la idea de que quien le cortara el cabello fuera ella... Y ese pensamiento, sin quererlo, le difundió una suave calidez en el pecho... Movió la cabeza para sacarse la incredulidad... ¿En verdad era él?

-So... So... ¿Sousuke?

-Sí, Soy yo... Al menos lo era la última vez que me miré al espejo...

...Comentarios sarcasticos, Pensó... No, definitivamente no era Sousuke... Se encaró con gesto furioso hacia el impostor... El abanico se materializó con maligno poder en su mano... y el golpe que nunca falló en sus manos y a la cabeza de él, se perdió miserablemente en el aire...

-Epa, Chidori... -Ella perdió el equilibrio, cayendo hacia adelante... Sin saber bien como, él la tomó delicadamente en sus brazos, luego de haberla esquivado... Con una mezcla extraña de terror y agrado, Kaname se atrevió a levantar la vista hacia Sagara- ¿Es esa la forma que tienes de recibirme..?

Luego... Lo impensado... Con delicadeza exquisita, él la besó con ternura en la frente... Y las emociones y descubrimientos acumulados en doce horas de incógnita eterna fueron demasiado para Kaname...Que se desvaneció sin emitir palabra o sonido alguno...

-¿Lo viste, Nee-San?

-Si me lo hubieran contado no lo hubiera creido...

-...Así que ese es el efecto secundario de la TD69... Mmmm -Kurz se acariciaba el mentón con un maligno brillo en sus azules ojos- ¡Yo quiero ese Sex-Appeal! ¡Es una indignidad que ese antisocial me gane en mi propio terreno!

-...El único terreno que tú tienes está pegado a tus botas, Kurz...

-Y con esa droga en mi sistema hasta tú te rendirías, Cariño...

-...En tus sueños, pervertido... -Melissa tomó atención a la pantalla HUD de su M9- Mira... La cargó en sus brazos y la lleva a su departamento... ¿No es tierno?

-No... -Weber dejó ir un bufido de desencanto- Es un maldito suertudo...

-Ya vamonos de aquí, Uruz-6, mueve tu chatarra y ¡Cuidadito con usar tu visión táctica para avistar faldas porque será lo último que hagas en la vida! ¿Quedó claro?

-Sí, sí, Claro como el agua, Sargento Mayor Mao... Tú le quitas toda la emoción a las cosas...

"_Qué desperdicio, Chiquillo... has avanzado con tus sentimientos en cinco minutos más que en todos estos meses... Y ni siquiera sabes qué es lo que está pasando..._" Ambos AS, en modo furtivo y bajo cubierta de ECM, tomaron caminos alternativos poco transitados siguiendo a la particular pareja...

-ooo-

Se sentía algo mareada... Casi como si hubiera bebido alcohol, que de hecho detestaba... Demoró un tiempo desesperante en abrir bien los ojos... Y su vista se paseó asombrada por las paredes desnudas de todo adorno... Las ventanas sin cortinas... Y una sombra vestida en tenida de combate mirando fijamente hacia afuera con su hombro soportado justo por el borde del ventanal, el arma cargada y lista a disparar en sus manos... Sus ojos duros sin transmitir ninguna emoción que concentración ante la inminencia de un combate...

-...Sousuke...

El murmullo apenas dibujado por sus labios pareció alertarlo... mirando en su dirección se permitió un ligero relajarse de sus facciones...

-...Despertaste...

Solo entonces Kaname, ya en sus cinco sentidos, pudo darse cuenta que reposaba bajo las sabanas de la cama de Sousuke... Cosa que higienicamente no la inquietaba, dado que el paranoico Sagara, aparte de ser escrúpulosa y militarmente aseado, casi siempre dormía bajo ella, o bien sobre las cobijas... Y al levantarlas vio algo que nuevamente hizo arder los fuegos del infierno de su furia y su vergüenza... Sus únicas prendas en ese instante eran unos pantaloncillos y una camiseta de ejercicio de Sousuke... Temerosa, levantó apenas el elástico del pantaloncillo, encontrando con un suspiro de alivio el blanco tranquilizador de su ropa interior... Pero eso no era obstaculo para expresar lo que sentía en ese momento...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡SOUUUSUUUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

...El abanicazo, diestro y preciso, dió una vez más sobre el blanco, desarticulándolo al caer al suelo, y casi de inmediato, la horripilante velocidad de las patadas de Kaname sobre sus costillas y cabeza comenzó a hacerlo agitarse sobre el suelo como atacado de convulsiones...

-...Eso me dolió...

-¡Que te duela todo lo posible, pervertido maniatico militar! ¡NO VUELVAS NUNCA MAS A ACERCARTE A MI ROPA Y MENOS QUITARMELA, PERVERTIDO! ¡PERVERTIDOPERVERTIDOPERVERTIDOPERVERTIDOPERVER...!

-...Te encontré desvanecida a la puerta del piso...

Kaname suspendió automáticamente la pateadura...

-Fallé en protegerte, Chidori -Haciendo caso omiso a su castigo fisico se puso de pie casi en posición de firmes, con la cabeza baja- Es mi deber evaluar tu estado por heridas y fracturas.. -Se sonrojó e hizo un gran esfuerzo por controlarlo- Con tu uniforme no podía... Lo siento si te avergoncé...

-...Sousuke...

-Supuse que alguien te seguia y terminaste acá... -Recogió su arma del piso y retomó su posición- Producto de la misión anterior me ordenaron aplicarme un inyectable que me hizo dormir... Desperté al sentir ruido en la puerta y eras...

...Kaname comenzó a recordar...

-¡¡¡El impostor!!!

-¿Un impostor? -Sousuke giró la cabeza- ¿Alguien igual a...?

-...A tí, Sousuke... Me lo encontré de vuelta del instituto, intente golpearlo pero me esquivó... Es lo último que recuerdo... -Kaname, perturbada por sus recuerdos, calló lo del beso- Debo haberme desmayado...

-Entonces el piso está comprometido. Ve y vistete, Chidori...

-...Pero, Sousuke...

-¡Vistete, Chidori! -Avergonzado de su impetuosidad, se corrigió- ...Por favor...

-Está bien, Está bien... -Descartando con desgano su orden caminó hasta el baño- Estoy en peligro, me visto, me visto...

-Atención, atención, este es Uruz-7, piso comprometido, repito, piso comprometido -Sousuke se acomodó frente a su mesa de vigilancia para comunicarse con su control- Aplicando protocolo de emergencia 5657-H, evacuando al objetivo por ruta Delta hasta punto Alfa-1. Uruz-7 en silencio radial hasta ocupar nueva posición segura, cambio y fuera...

-ooo-

-¡No puedo creerlo! -Kurz se retorcía de la risa a bordo de su M9- ¡El idiota está aplicando la ruta de escape y la casa segura aislada por él mismo! ¡Eres un pervertido, Sousuke! ¡Tendrás a Kaname-Chan para tí solito por doce horas sin posibilidad de escapatoria!

-No te rías tanto, Weber...

-¿Y porqué, Nee-San?

-Porqué la idiota movida de Sousuke nos tendrá, como sus respaldos en la misión, trabajando sin comer, sin dormir y sin parar durante doce horas en busqueda y supresión de la amenza... Que resulta ser él mismo, Mi querido Kurz...

-Oh, diablos, Mao...

-Oh, Sí, que diablos, Kurz... Transmite la señal de abortar y vamos al estacionamiento... En menudo lío nos metiste, Sousuke... Por lo menos haz que valga la pena...

_**Isla Merida**_

_**00:15**_

_**miercoles**_

-¿Que hizo qué, Coronel Mardukas?

-Lo que acaba de oír, Capitana... Su sicosis inducida por el estrés de la droga va en aumento... Acaba de transmitir la señal de abortar...

Theresa Testarossa estaba incredula... Tanto que hasta el Bonta-Kun en sus brazos se soltó de ellos cuando se incorporó en su litera a bordo del Danaan...

-¡No es posible! ¿Y su equipo de respaldo?

-Mao y Kurz confirman lo que le digo... No hay peligro inmediato o aparente más que en su mente, Capitana... Acaba de activar el plan de aislamiento... Van en este minuto a la casa de seguridad en las afueras de Tokio...

-¡Hay que cancelarlo todo! ¡Hay que evitar que...!

-¿Qué, Capitana Testarossa? -La voz de Mardukas se volvió dura en el intercomunicador- No podemos decirle nada... Investigación nos lincharía... Además hay silencio de radio estricto hasta que no alcance su nueva posición...

-...Pero...

-Es mi sugerencia... Capitana... Mantengamonos como hasta ahora... No habiendo peligro real nada puede pasar salvo doce horas de aislamiento estricto... Le diremos que la amenaza fue suprimida y su piso asegurado... Volverá a Tokio... Y le sugiero que se ponga en contacto con el equipo que hizo el experimento... Y que lo revisen exhaustivamente, Capitana...

-...Entiendo... -Soltó con un dejo triste en la voz- De las ordenes del Caso, Coronel...

-Entendido, Capitana...

"_Te odio, Kaname... ¿Porque eso no se me ocurrió a mí..? Doce horas de aislamiento con Sagara-San... Sin ninguna posibilidad de escapar..._" Con un mohín de furia en el rostro, abrazó con violencia su peluche, y se tendió en la cama nuevamente... Y por más que lo intentó, no pudo contener lo que se revolvía en su boca mientras sus ojos brillaban "_Ay... Lo voy a perdeeeeer...._"

_**Afueras de Tokio**_

_**01:19**_

_**Martes**_

Después de la carrera precipitada a través de la capital, el ánimo de Chidori estaba tan perturbado, que ni siquiera pensaba en dormir, pese a la hora... Sin palabras siquiera, buscó la TV en las habitaciones con olor a encierro de su temporal encierro... Tenía deseos de asesinar a Sousuke... Pero se contenía por el simple hecho que su paranoia terrorista, a favor o en contra de su mala disposición a seguirlo cuando se lo ordenaba, nunca había fallado cuando las cosas iban en serio y los malos tras ella... Mirando sin ver realmente viejos episodios archirreconocidos en su mente del "Detective Araña" Sintió de pronto ruidos apagados, que reconoció como sus propias tripas "_Genial, y si las armas fueran comestibles yo estaría satisfecha. Es seguro que este tonto convirtió esta casa en un arsenal y no puso ni una miserable galleta en la alacena..._" Esperando un milagro salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina, en medio de las luces que tenuemente iluminaban el lugar sin llegar a dar color a las espesas cortinas que cubrían hasta el último ventanal... Aquello no parecía el ambiente propio de una casa de seguridad... Y si quererlo, a cubierto de la poca luz se sonrojó cuando el pensamiento que le había sugerido esa mirada atravesó como un tren sin frenos por su mente...

Fue solo un instante de desvarío. Al llegar a la sala y rumbo a la cocina, sin embargo, se permitió una mirada hacia Sousuke... Que parecía dormido en una de las sillas, con su lanzagranadas terciado al pecho, y la Steyr en su mano... Sus facciones delataban cansancio... Inconscientemente sintió venir un calorcillo a su pecho...

-Tonto... -Susurró casi con ternura- Mi pobre tonto Otaku Militarista Sousuke ¿Como es que le haces para dormirte con tanto cachivache encima..?

Se tapó la boca con las manos, sin mover un músculo siquiera "_¿Yo dije eso? No, Olvidalo, Kaname, tú no dijiste eso..._" Suspiró vencida, y siguió sigilosamente su camino a la cocina "_...A quien engaño... Sí lo dije, y ya no sé como callarlo... ¿Sousuke y yo? Ni drogada ni en sueños, Chidori Kaname... Pero... ¿Y sí...?_" Su pensamiento se distrajo en cuanto la sorpresa más absoluta le surcó el rostro al abrir una de las puertas de la alacena... Hasta el último centimetro de ella estaba tapizado de comida... Todos sus gustos particulares... Incluyendo los más caros sin faltar ninguno... Incrédula, fue hasta el refrigerador... Y la sonrisa satisfecha y agradecida le alcanzó las orejas... Hasta en la disposición de los alimentos de su lleno interior era idéntico al de su departamento... "_Mi tonto y antisocial Sousuke... Eres un idiota adorable con muy buena memoria... ¿Estoy cometiendo un error al enamorarme de tí? En fin... Mientras no encuentre el valor de decírtelo todo estará bien... Eso Creo..._" Sacó unas cuantas cosas a fin de preparar en silencio algunos bocadillos para ella y él... Y de prontó, casi sin darse cuenta, estaba tarareando relajadamente mientras trabajaba en la mesa de la cocina...

-ooo-

-Es una idiotez que lo diga... Pero el máldito protocolo dice que así debe de ser... El perímetro está asegurado, Nee-San...

-Perfecto... No hay nadie, y al tonto que se acerque se las verá conmigo... Ponte comodo, Weber... Nos espera una larga noche...

-A propósito de ponerse cómodo... -Mao sintió ruidos venidos de la cabina del AS de Kurz- Veamos que está sucediendo en nuestra tierna y candente casa de seguridad...

-¡Kurz! -Mao saltó en su cabina- ¿Pusiste camaras en toda la casa?

-...Es una casa de seguridad ¿No? -Sintió la maligna carcajada del rubio... Y casi instantaneamente deseos de estrangularlo- Hay que monitorear el movimiento interior...

-¡Eres un pervertido Kurz! -Mao abrió los ojos al recordar un detalle respecto de la casa y ella ... Cuando comprendió el alcance de la declaración de su subordinado- ¿También en...?

-...La de más alta resolución... Con Zoom de 6 aumentos, visión táctica y cubierta desempañante... -Rió suavemente- ...Déjame decirte, Nee-San... Que la cicatriz que tanto te preocupa que se vea, ahí donde se acaba tu espalda, es casi imperceptible...

-¡Empieza a rezar, Kurz Weber! -Mao estaba iracunda- ¡Porque lo que me viste en la ducha será tu último recuerdo de una mujer! ¿Me oiste? ¡Empieza a correr, Sargento, porque si te alcanzo se acaba tu vida!

La noche se llenó de ruidos sin sombras, ramas quebradas sin razón aparente, perros ladrando, y las maldiciones de la una sobre la desvergüenza y los parientes del otro, que solo se dedicaba a reir y a ponerse fuera de su alcance...

-ooo-

-...Sousuke...

-...Mmmm...

Kaname se extrañó... Si algo distinguía a Sagara, era la liviandad de su sueño... Alguna vez pensó que podía oir a una pulga respirando mientras dormía... Ahora su respiración era acompasada, casi relajada... Efectivamente estaba dormido con una profundidad incomprensible en el...

-...Despierta, Sousuke... ¿Quieres algo de comer..?

-No... -Oyó responderle entre dientes- ...Yo te quiero a tí...

Kaname retrocedió, espantada y palida " _No puede ser... ¿Está hablando dormido?_"

-Sousuke... Repite lo que dijiste recién...

-No estoy dormido -Lo vió alzar el rostro, hasta que sus ojos enfocaron los suyos- Dije que me gustas, que te quiero... No... A quien engaño... Yo te amo, Chidori...

-...So... So... ¡No me gustan esos juegos, Sargento Sagara, ahora verás lo que te pasa por hacerte el listo conmigo!

En ese instante pasaron tres cosas: Kaname, con una mezcla indescifrable de terror, rabia y agrado, soltó la bandeja de los bocadillos, y se lanzó sobre el cuello de Sousuke; él por toda respuesta, se puso de pie y cogió de la mesa cercana el control de las luces, encendiendo toda la sala... Y ella, aguzados sus sentidos por todo lo que pasaba en su corazón y su mente, vió finalmente claro... La postura, las palabras, los ojos... el cabello cuidadosamente recortado de su atacante la tarde del día anterior...

-¡Impostor! ¡Maldito impostor...! -Su rabia sorda le daba ímpetu mientras forcejeaba con el cuello y las manos de su contraparte- ¡DONDE ESTÁ SOUSUKE, MALDITO!

-...Delante de tus ojos, Chidori... -Respondió tranquilamente en medio de los manotazos desesperados de Kaname- Soy yo, Chidori... Sousuke...

-¡TÚ NO ERES SOUSUKE! -Chilló entre lagrimas Kaname, que generalmente ecuanime y centrada, ahora, con su corazón revuelto y confundido, se dejaba llevar por lo que sentía- ¡DIME QUE HICISTE CON ÉL, DESGRACIADO, DESGRA...!

-Soy yo... Mirame, Chidori... Por lo que más quieras... Mirame y ve en mis ojos si miento...

Entonces sintió algo... Algo que se revolvió inquieto en su corazón... Algo que pugnaba por salir desesperado y manoteando de su alma... Su ataque al cuello de Sousuke se fue agotando, como hilos de agua que mueren antes de llegar al mar... Y de pronto, lo imprevisto: Alzó finalmente los ojos arrasados de lágrimas... Encontrándose con la dulce mirada del muchacho... Y allí en el fondo de sus pupilas, el pensamiento que brotó finalmente de su alma encontró en un solo instante la razón de ser y de existir... Y silenciosamente, establecido ese vínculo como dos imanes de insoslayable potencia, su ataque se convirtió en abrazo, su silencio en todo lo que tenía que decir, y su decisión en algo que jamás soñó que llegaría a pasar entre ella y él... Cerrando los ojos le ofreció los labios, y su corazón se desbocó en su pecho cuando sintió los tibios y tímidos labios de Sousuke haciendo contacto con los suyos...

-ooo-

-¡Al fin! ¡Ya era hora! ¡Pez, cebo, anzuelo y caña para Sousuke! ¡Eres un maestro...!

-...Déjalos tranquilos, Kurz... Apaga las malditas camaras y déjalos solos...

El M9 de Mao, cómodamente sentado sobre el de Weber, daba con su mano suaves y metálicos golpecitos sobre la cabina de este...

-¿Me dejas levantarme, Nee-San?

-No hasta que apagues los monitores y destruyas el disco donde aparezco desnuda...

-¡Pero si ya lo destruí!

-¡Dije TODOS, Kurz! ¡El Master tambien! ¡Te conozco, Pervertido!

-Maldita sea... No hay forma de ganarse honradamente la vida...

-ooo-

-...Sousuke...

-Shht, Chidori... -Colocó tiernamente el índice de su derecha sobre sus labios- ...Déjame hablar... No tengo mucho tiempo...

El beso les había parecido eterno... Al punto que su respiración agitada, tal como si hubieran corrido una carrera, los hizo derrumbarse lado a lado, aún abrazados, en el cercano sofá de la sala...

-...Espero que no te enojes...

-¿Porqué, Sousuke?

-...Porque te dije que realmente no me queda mucho tiempo... -Sousuke bajó la cabeza- ...Soy yo quien te ha dicho todo lo que siente... Soy yo quien está loco de felicidad por haberte besado...

-...Sousuke... -Chidori recostó la cabeza en su pecho, intentando ocultar su rubor- ...Haces que me...

-Chidori... No... -El usó su derecha para levantarle el rostro y mirarla nuevamente a los ojos- No me prives de mirarte... Y poder decirte todo... Antes que...

-...Estás asustándome, Sousuke...

-...El día que desaparecí rumbo al cuartel, iba por una misión de Alta Prioridad... -Comenzó a hablar despaciosamente- No puedo decirte mucho... Salvo que allá me dieron algo... Algo que liberó muchas cosas en mí... Cada vez que duermo, caigo en una espiral de profunda inconsciencia... Y cuando despierto, veo con claridad mis sentimientos encerrados, que no soy aún capaz de liberar en estado normal...

-¿Estás drogado, Sousuke? -Kaname comenzó a incorporarse, mientras la furia le deformaba el rostro- ¿¡Así que esto es todo una mentira, maldito paranoico militar!?

-Ven... -El gesto suave de Sousuke atrayéndola nuevamente, venció el malhumor y furia repentina de Kaname- No es una mentira... Soy yo mismo... La sustancia liberó esa parte de mí que tú a veces intuyes, sin verla realmente... Esa que se quedó encerrada por años de luchas y horrores dentro de mi corazón, porque no había nadie que mereciera poder verla nuevamente... Hasta que llegaste tú, Chidori...

-...Sousuke...

-...El caso es que en cuanto volví a Tokio, me inyecté otra sustancia, que ha estado eliminando paulatinamente la primera de mi cuerpo... Cada vez que me duermo, los restos de la primera molécula se activan al despertar... Y cuando vuelvo a dormirme... Regreso a mi estado "normal", pero sin recordar nada de lo que hice antes...

-¿Pero...?

-...Me queda muy poco, Chidori... La sustancia está haciendo efecto de nuevo... Y voy a dormirme y a olvidar todo lo que pasó aquí... He estado casi doce horas yendo y viniendo entre sueños... Y creo que será la última antes que todo acabe...

-¿Vas a olvidarlo todo..? ¿También que me amas?

-...Eso estará siempre en mi corazón, Chidori... Esperando el tiempo en que sea yo mismo capaz de expresarlo... -Comenzó a cabecear, entrecerrando a medias los ojos- ...Ya viene...

-¡¡¡NO!!! ¡SOUSUKE! ¡DESPIERTA, MALDITA SEA, NO VOY A TENER OTRA OPORTUNIDAD DE DECIRTE CUANTO TE AMO, IDIOTA! ¡DESPIERTA!

-...Sé... Que me... Amas -Chidori inútilmente levantaba la cabeza de Sousuke, cada vez más abandonado al sopor- Solo bésame... Una... Última... Vez...

Chidori lo abrazó con desesperado abandono... Se lanzó sobre sus labios como si fuera lo único capaz de mantenerlo despierto o con vida... Hasta que el suspiro involuntario y el relajamiento de sus labios le dijeron que se había dormido...

-Hasta pronto... Sousuke... -Kaname alzó su rostro para mirarlo, los ojos brillantes de emoción- Hasta que podamos decirnos todo lo que necesitamos saber el uno del otro... Mientras, yo haré cuanto sea necesario para que te des cuenta de lo que hay aquí en mi pecho para tí... Y esperaré hasta que puedas ofrecerme por tí mismo lo que yo sé que hay en tu pecho para mí...

Con un plano gesto de decisión, Se levantó del sofá... "_Ya será el tiempo... Pero lo tienes contado, Sousuke Sagara... No creas en mi paciencia... Trabaja por llegar hasta mí..._" Con gestos bruscos y algo irritados, recogió el tiradero de la bandeja, y luego de dejarlo en la cocina, fue a las habitaciones por una manta con qué cubrirlo... Y luego de hacerlo, tiró brevemente de ella para cubrirse, acurrucandose muy cercana a él... "_Me ama... Yo no estaba equivocada... ¡El loco antisocial de Sousuke me ama..!_" Cerró finalmente los ojos, y se quedó dormida con una sonrisilla de satisfacción en los labios...

No daban aún las 8 de la mañana cuando llegaron los helicópteros...

_**Instituto Jindai**_

_**08:10AM**_

_**Viernes**_

-¡¡¡¡¡SOUUSUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

La patada voladora, seguida del abanicazo, diestro y preciso sobre su cabeza, terminaron donde generalmente terminaban las desdichas de Sousuke a manos de Kaname: Desarticulado, algo magullado y desde el suelo, solo tuvo ánimo de abrir sus labios en la única frase aparte de su silencio que no reavivaba sus iras...

-Eso... Dolió...

-¿En serio? -El eficaz sarcasmo de Kaname lo golpeó peor que el abanico- Entonces es hora de que...

-...Tus apuntes... -Luego de ponerse de pie como un resorte, Sousuke puso por delante de sus ojos su cuaderno de notas- Lo siento. Gracias.

-Hmmm... -Kaname examinó con ojo crítico el cuaderno, como si se tratara de una bomba y no de sus apuntes, y luego los guardo en su bolso- No puedes devolverme los golpes... Pero consideralo un adelanto de cualquier tontería que se te ocurra hacer hoy...

-Entiendo...

Kaname quedó estática, pero fue solo un segundo... un tenue y breve segundo en el que vió el rostro de Sousuke... Y algo, como una sonrisa, brotando desde el fondo de su rostro "_¿Son ideas mías o qué..? ¿Acaso es posible que aquel menjunje le haya dejado una huella permanente? Vamos, Kaname, ahora que ya sabes lo que pasa todo está en sus manos... Si alguna vez llegamos a estar listos, lo que tenga que pasar, pasará... Pero eso no significa que vayamos a ser espectadores de nuestra propia historia.._." Sin quererlo, casi, una ancha y sincera sonrisa brotó de sus labios...

-¿Porqué la sonrisa?

-Nada... Algo que recordé... Vamos, tonto, muevete... A clases, a clases, a ver si con eso se te quita lo burro...

Se fueron caminando uno al lado del otro rumbo a su salón... Uno, feliz pese a todo de verla nuevamente... Y la otra, desbordada de dicha al saber que la mitad de su vida caminaba a su lado... Si bien con su corazón encerrado por los desastres y horrores de su pasado, cada vez con mayor rapidez aquellas horrendas ligaduras se iban rompiendo e iban dejándolo en libertad... Libertad de sentir, de expresarse... De amar...

* * *

* **Expresión muy operística. Generalmente la emite el público presente en un concierto para alabar al ejecutante o cantante para que repita el número.**

Expresión muy operística. Generalmente la emite el público presente en un concierto para alabar al ejecutante o cantante para que repita el número.

Mis disculpas a todos... Generalmente sólo publico en Robotech/Macross... Pero hace un mes atrás cayeron en mis manos los DVD de las tres temporadas de FMP!... Y el par de personajes màs disfuncionalmente enamorados que haya yo visto alguna vez en animación quedo plenamente expuesto ante mis ojos... Y muy en el estilo del Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde, le dí dos personalidades al militaroso Sagara... A ver que hacía con ellas...

Gracias por leerme.


End file.
